AttractionLike a Magnet
by Bubblegupsluvr96
Summary: Rusty and Stretch are in love with Dusty and Squeeze. When it's time for the Spring Festival, they decide to confess. (A/N): This is the first Handy Manny fanfic I've ever done. Please try not to think too harshly of it.


Attraction…Just Like A Magnet

Everyone knows Manny and his tools are like a family. In fact, they are a family. Unfortunately, there's a bit of incest in the air. Dusty and Squeeze, the only females, don't know that two of their fellow male tools are attracted to them, much like a magnet. One day, Rusty and Stretch wake up early and start talking.

"Stretch, can I talk to you about something? Boy tool to boy tool?" Rusty asks, in a common worrisome tone.

"Um, sure Rusty. What is it?" Stretch says.

"I'm in love, Stretch! I'm hopelessly in love with Dusty!" Rusty says, closing his eyes with worry.

"I'm glad you brought that up. I'm in love too, with Squeeze," Stretch confessed.

Rusty was relieved to know he's not the only one who is love struck.

"Well, now that the cats are out of the bag, what're we gonna do about it?" Stretch asks.

"Well, I know one thing we _can't _do," Rusty tells Stretch.

"What's that?" Stretch wonders.

"Tell anyone. Especially not Turner."

"That's right. We can't."

Rusty and Stretch both knew that Turner would either tease them, ell them they're wasting their time, or all the above. Felipe would probably do the same thing. They decided to keep their mouths shut. They hear everybody waske up.

"They're coming!" Rusty and Stretch say in unison. (A/N: "In unison" means "at the same time")

Dusty and Squeeze are the first ones to come into the main part of the repair shop from the second floor.

"You two are up early. Good morning," Dusty says, smiling.

"Um, good…good morning," Rusty says nervously.

"What's wrong, Rusty?" Squeeze asks.

"Nothing, there's nothing wrong at all," Rusty says.

"Good morning, Stretch," Squeeze says.

"Morning, Squeeze," Stretch says.

Eventually, Manny and the rest of the tools come into the main part of the shop.

"Rusty, Stretch. How long were you guys up?" Manny asks.

"Um, a while," Stretch says.

"What were you doing up so early?" Manny wonders.

"Um…organizing the nuts and bolts," Rusty said.

Suddenly the phone rings. Manny presses the button on the machine to answer it.

"Hola, Handy Manny's Repair Shop. You break it…" Manny stated.

"…we fix it!" the tools say loud and proud.

"This is Manny," Manny said.

"Hola, Manny. It's Mayor Rosa."

"Hola, Mayor Rosa. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was hoping you can come to the park and help decorate for the Spring Festival," Mayor Rosa pleads.

"Right, the Spring Festival. Of course we'll help decorate," Manny says.

"Gracias, Manny," Mayor Rosa said.

"Of course, the Spring Festival!" Stretch said.

"What about it?" Rusty asks.

"We'll tell the girls how we feel at the Spring Festival," Stretch says in a whisper so the others don't hear him.

"That's a good idea," Rusty whispers back.

Manny and the tools head to the park. Once they get there, they see a lot of people decorating the park.

"Hola, Manny. Hi, tools," Kelly said, coming over.

"Hola, Kelly," Manny said, gazing at his girlfriend.

"Are you guys here for the Spring Festival?"

"Si. We're helping to decorate."

"That's nice. You know, my brother Elliot is helping decorate the gazebo," Kelly says.

(A/N: It's a little hard to explain what exactly a gazebo is, so I suggest you look up "gazebo" on Google images or something.)

Manny, Kelly, and the tools look at the gazebo and see Elliot who's hanging flowers around the gazebo. He has a slightly hard time keeping his balance on the step ladder.

"This oughta go well," Turner said sarcastically as he usually does.

"We should probably keep an eye on him, Kelly said, pitying her younger brother.

Manny, Kelly, and the tools all disperse to help various people with the Spring Festival. Rusty and Stretch go over their plan.

"So, how exactly are we gonna do this?" Rusty wonders.

"I think we should confess to them just before the Spring Festival starts. That way we can spend time with them during it," Stretch says.

"That's a good idea," Rusty says.

"You nervous, buddy?"

"A-a little bit. But not as much as I thought…wait a minute."

"What's wrong?"

"What'll we do if they don't like us back?!"

"Oh my God! Don't say that, Rusty!"

"I'm just saying that could happen."

"Don't jinx it!"

"Ok, ok. I won't," Rusty says.

Stretch spots a couple flowers.

"What better way to confess your love to someone than to give them flowers?"

"Great thinkin' Stretch."

Rusty grabs a flower with his jaws and Stretch grabs a flower with his tape.

"Let's go find the ladies," Rusty says.

As they go to look for Squeeze and Dusty, Elliot approaches them.

"Ooh, flowers. Thanks, dudes," Elliot says. He suddenly snatches the flowers from them.

"Well, so much for that," Rusty says, disappointed.

Eventually, everybody meets up again. In the distance, they spot Mr. Lopart and his cat Fluffy pushing what looks to be a wheelbarrow.

"Hi, Mr. Lopart," Manny says.

"Oh, hello Manny. Hi, tools," Mr. Lopart greets.

"What's that?" Squeeze asks.

"It's candy for the Spring Festival," Mr. Lopart says.

"Yum," Pat says.

"Well, see you in a bit," Mr. Lopart says.

As Mr. Lopart wheeled the wheelbarrow away, Mr. Lopart clumsily tripped over a rock and sent his wheelbarrow flying down the sidewalk. It was heading straight for Dusty and Squeeze!

"OH NO!" Rusty and Stretch say in unison.

The boys frantically run toward the girls. Rusty grabs Dusty's red handle with his jaws and Stretch grabs Squeeze by her handles with his tape. They pull the girls to safety.

"Guys, you saved us," Dusty and Squeeze said in unison.

"Well, we've got something to tell you," Rusty said.

"Ok, what is it?" Dusty asks.

Rusty got really close to Dusty and looked her straight in the eyes. Stretch did the same to Squeeze.

"I like you, not just as a friend. I'm in _love_ with you, Dusty the Saw!" Rusty said in a tone that's very different from his usual nervous scaredy cat persona.

"The same with me. I'm in _love _with you Squeeze the Pliers!" Stretch confessed.

"And we understand if you don't feel the same way," Rusty says.

Dusty and Squeeze respond to that by kissing the boys.


End file.
